


Playing the Game

by fivesecondsofflannels



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gaming michael, Thags pretty much it, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofflannels/pseuds/fivesecondsofflannels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael plays Xbox, y/n gives him a blowjob because she's bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Game

The snow pelted against the window outside, keeping us captive in the house, with nothing to do and no one able to come over.  
For early December there was a harsh snow storm happening outside.  However, Michael wasn’t finding being stuck in the house as tough as you were. You had browsed the Internet, becoming fed up after a while. Despite most fans liking you and Michael being together and yous being called “mom/mum and dad” most of the time, there are some ‘fans’ that decide to send you quite unpleasant tweets etc.   
You had baked cupcakes for the boys as you knew in the next couple of days they would crawl into your house wanting food to devour. After cleaning the house from top to bottom, you had found yourself having nothing to do and your boyfriend being preoccupied by Black Ops that you had recently bought him for his birthday.

You sat down beside him in his man cave/chill out room, looking at the tv and then to Mikey’s concentrated face.   
“I’m bored.” I complained.  No response. Literally none. He had barely even acknowledged your presence in the room.  
 “Babe. I’m really bored. Like really bored.” You sat closer to him, poking his shoulder repeatedly.  
 “I can’t help you. Busy.” He replied, not even looking at you. Shuffling over you placed your head on his shoulder, “Please can we do something? Im up for anything.” You smirked, kissing his shoulder and up his neck to his jaw, knowing that no matter what he has been doing, he has never once turned down doing anything remotely sexual with you.  
 “Princess you know I never say no to sex but I’m so close to completing the next little thing in this game.”   
“How about a deal? I’ll give you head right now and if you continue to play your game and not get distracted/killed/or pause it, I’ll make dinner tonight and let you do whatever you want to me later. But if you do die, pause it or get distracted, you make dinner and I get to be in charge tonight.” You bargained with him, kissing his exposed collar bones and rubbing over his growing bulge in his loose sweatpants.  A low moan ripped from his throat, his head nodding up and down at a rapid pace, bulge growing quickly.

You slowly got out of your seat next to him and kneeled in between his open knees, placing light kisses over his covered cock. Pushing your hands up, brushing over his soft tummy to slip your fingers under his waistband of his sweats and pulling them down along with his boxers, gently pulling his half-hard cock out.   
Wrapping your hand gently around it, moving your grip up and down, getting him to his full glory.  You leaned in and kissed the tip, slowly kissing down his shaft to the base and back up again.  
 “C’mon, please Y/N, don’t tease.” He whined from above you.  
 Instead of replying you wrapped your lips around the tip and swirled your tongue around it, earning a deep moan from your boyfriend.   
With your hand still gripped around the base of his cock you slowly took another inch in your mouth, pulling off and continuing to bob your head up and down, getting more in every time.  Small pants and whines were spilling from his mouth, begging you to deep throat him as you had done countless times before.   
Knowing that this was the best way to distract him from his game you placed both hands on his thighs, taking his length down your throat, trying your best not to choke on his size.

At your abrupt change, he looked down at you, whimpers coming from his mouth.   
“Fuck.” Was all he said, you felt the remote hit the seat beside him on the sofa and his hand placed on the back of your head. You came up for air, pumping him with one hand as you looked up at him. And just by the look on his face you could tell he was close.   
 You took one look at him before you replaced your hand with your mouth once more, taking him in all the way to the back of your throat, lightly playing with his balls with the hand that was previously on him.  
 “Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Princess I’m going to co-” he stopped, a very loud moan ripping through the quiet room, coming in spurts down your throat.

When he finally finished coming and you had swallowed what you could, he replaced his boxers and sweats again.  
You sat beside him, letting him calm down and you looked at the screen seeing that it was paused. A small smile made its way onto your face, realising your victory.   
“I guess you’ll be cooking tonight then.” You looked over at him to find his gaze already on you, a sparkle in his eye.  Before you knew it you were pinned to the sofa with his lips exploring your neck and collar bones, nipping and kissing as he went.  
 “I guess I should return the favour first though, right?” He said, smiling against your skin and slowly moving down your body.   
Boy, were you in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that's bad :/ but anyway, it's my first on here but for more writing and such you can go to my tumblr: fivesecondsofflannels thank you!


End file.
